


modern music, it ain't to his taste/all i know about my love

by sawuhs



Category: Inception (2010), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and take no shits from anyone, arthur will love his baby brother to death, but even that's stretching it, but q is pretty sure he can take care of himself thank you very much, eames: you try, james: will one day understand what the fuck's going on, q is a precious angel to arthur, q: really has no fucks to give, q: takes life easy like sunday mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawuhs/pseuds/sawuhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three stories; one in which Arthur first finds out about Q's relationship with the one James Bond, and the other in which the half-brothers react to gifts they receive from their lovers, and the third, in which how James doesn't quite understand the point of Arthur and Q's bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

modern music, it ain’t to his taste

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Arthur yells when what he sees upon entering his half-brother’s room is, on the bed with him, a very naked man approximately twice his age. The said man had shot up from his rest the moment Arthur opened the door, staring warily at Arthur, while Q only started to stir.

“Well, who is he?” Arthur demands a second later, not at all missing a beat. All the while, he eyes the older man, but his mind is already running at full speed, full of worry for his precious baby brother, Q.

“See you’ve met,” Q says with a lazy gesture of his hand in the air. His face remains buried in his pillow. “His name is Bond. James Bond.”

At that, James nods his head slightly in greeting, still in a defensive stance for he has heard about Arthur’s abilities as a hit man. In their current positions—with James almost defenceless—who knows what Arthur can do to him if Arthur has a gun with him.

“James Bond?” Arthur is shouting, which makes Q groan and press the pillow to his ears. “That’s just a fucking movie character!”

Grumbling, Arthur throws his hands up in the air, knowing his brother isn’t one to lie, and walks away without another word. With Arthur gone, James relaxes quite visibly, says, “You never told me you lived with your brother.”

“Well, that’s that,” Q says just as James hears Arthur yelling once more, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

When James is about to ask Q about what they should do about this situation, he honestly isn’t surprised that Q’s already snoring away.

x

The next time Arthur sees James, it’s an hour later and they’re all seated by the dining table with mugs of coffee or tea in their hands. This time, Eames joins their little gathering.

“Come on,” Arthur growls, his eyes hostile on James, even if he _knows_ James is James. “Tell me your real name. James Bond doesn’t exist. You’re not even in a suit! Besides, who’d make a movie about _you?_ ”

“How bloody American of you,” Q sighs, which directs Arthur’s glare to himself.

“I happen to like this bloody American, mind,” Eames quips just as Arthur slams a hand on the table and yells, “And you! You could have at least have the decency to put some fucking clothes on!”

When Q looks down at himself in nothing but James’ shirt, that really covers nothing, he shrugs and says, “None the matter.”

“So, James Bond, eh? The name’s Eames,” Eames grins, offering a hand to the older man, who gladly accepts the hand, and the change in subject.

“Don’t you dare, Eames!” Arthur growls, his angry eyes now on Eames.

Pouting and retracting his hand, Eames says, “What, a man can’t even introduce himself to someone else?”

“Not when that someone else _defiled_ my brother!” Arthur cries out.

Amused, James glances over at Q who can only sigh, shake his head, and take a sip from his cup of tea.

x

Arthur finally calms down only that evening, but Arthur had been the only one to make such a huge fuss about the deal between James and Q. James had been cautious for the first two hours, then learned to take it easy when he had seen Q absolutely not bothering with the matter at all.

“I’m seeing James now,” Q says over dinner, though he really sounds more like he’s musing when he says this. It makes James smile a little. They had never really spoke about where their relationship stood, but he finds himself liking this.

“You don’t fucking say,” Arthur grumbles, picking at his salad. His face is still a little scrunched up in disapproval, but he’s mostly past trying to bite James’ head off.

“He works with me,” Q says next, glancing over at James with a smile which James returns easily.

“Interesting,” Eames beams. “Do tell me more-“

“You do know he’s old enough to be your father?” Arthur cuts in, cutting Eames off for the nth time that day.

“He’s older than father actually,” Q says through a mouthful, which makes Arthur scrunch his face up further. “Arthur, I am hardly a blushing virgin.”

Eames laughs lightly as James raises an eyebrow; Eames knows that Arthur has always been one to be, maybe, a little too overprotective when it comes to his baby brother.

“He’s old!” Arthur repeats, making James clear his throat.

“I can make my leave, if you would prefer that,” says James, but in an instant, Q’s hand is tight around his, looking at him with wide pleading eyes.

Seeing Q using those puppy eyes that Arthur has never seen Q use on anyone but his family, Arthur eventually gives in, and sighs, “No. Stay.”

But that doesn’t mean he’s going to let James off questioning easily.

And at least Q had finally put some clothes on that don’t belong to the old fart.

 

all i know about my love

If one is to put James and Eames side by side in comparison, there will only be two things that they have in common. The first is that they are English. The second is the last four letters in their names.

The two men are very different people, especially when it comes to their tastes.

Take for example, Christmas. They had celebrated it together with their lovers, Arthur and Q, who happened to be half-brothers, and also shared similar tastes.

That year, both Arthur and Q had wanted the new iPad. Sure, they could have easily gotten it themselves with their pay, but they had decided to put their money together for a luxurious holiday for the four of them by the countryside, for Q still wouldn’t take an aeroplane even if his life depended on it.

In return, Q had received from James a trinket that he nicked off in the pyramids while in Egypt. Although it was far from what he wanted, he understood the sentiment behind it. James wanted to show him the world, and Q rewarded James that night by showing him _his_ world.

On the other hand, Arthur had received a plushie of a paisley printed owl from Eames.

“What the hell is this supposed to be?” Arthur asks, inspecting the soft toy by turning it around in his hand.

“An owl,” Eames is quick to reply, but he’s pouting at Arthur’s reaction to his gift. “Do you not like it?”

“I’m not sure if I should,” Arthur says, squinting at the owl. “It looks absolutely disgusting, and it reminds me of that shirt you have.”

“Exactly,” Eames chirps, and when Arthur looks over at him, Arthur gets it immediately, still hates but loves the stupid ugly owl, and kisses Eames for it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

After a week of living with Q, James decides that only the two brothers can have the most pointless of bickering.

The first one that he had to sit through consisted of sunflowers and where they should be grown. Needless to say, that went nowhere.

The second started with Arthur making an attempt to cook breakfast, which James later found out Arthur never should. It had to do with the thickness of coffee or tea, and which was better. Tea, of course, was. No need to heed the American.

By the third bickering, James realises that Eames seems way too used to it, drinking his cup of tea as he reads the daily news like it isn't new to him at all. James wonder how Eames manages to put up with it every day. He learns the secret eventually.

The fourth one honestly stumps James, however. Just why on _earth_ would the brothers want to compare on who has the 'better' Englishman anyway? It made no sense to James, but it went something like this:

"I have the better one, brother dear. I have far better taste than you do."

"And who's the judge of that?" Arthur is quick to retort, and is immediately countered with, "For one, I am English. I would know my people far better than you ever will."

"You're half-English," Arthur points out. "Besides if you did, you wouldn't pick someone so _old_. No offence, James."

"None taken."

"He ages like fine wine," Q says, which makes Arthur roll his eyes.

"Eames is better," Arthur argues. "He has more stamina than James can manage to have."

"James doesn't lack in that department," hums Q, giving Arthur the worst mental images.

"Eames is better."

"Eames has bad taste in a lot of things."

"You're right," muses Arthur, making Eames pout and go, "Hey!"

"I'm right," Q says with a grin.

And James still doesn't see the point in their bickering.


End file.
